


Unnecessary

by broken_sunshine



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Jo and Alex talk about Day Light's Saving.





	Unnecessary

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own GA or the characters.

"I just don't understand the point." Alex admits. 

Jo rolls her eyes at him over the table. "Alex, you never get the point."

"No I never care." He points out. 

"That's fair. Day Light's Saving isn't that weird though." She tries to argue. 

"It seems unnecessary." He fights back. 

She rolls her eyes again. "You think everything's unnecessary." 

He goes to fight with her again, but realizes she's right. "Shut up."


End file.
